


Sworn Enemies

by pain_or_love2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Sassy Natasha Romanov, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pain_or_love2018/pseuds/pain_or_love2018
Summary: Natasha has heard stories about how when a werewolf meets the one he's supposed to be with they have some sort of bond to that person. She always thought it was bullshit, being tied to someone like that and not having any choice about it. She also thought it was not possible for said werewolves to have that sort of spiritual experience with someone like her and now she has absolutely no ideia of why and how to deal with that and neither does Steve...





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a week now. A week since this stupid werewolf has been following her. She honestly thought that he would make a move as soon as he saw her, but he didn't. All he's been doing is following her everywhere.She knows that he's aware of the fact that she's seen him following her, and yet he still doesn't try a thing. She's fucking tired of it. If he's planning on killing her then he should just go for it already. It's been awhile since she had a bit of fun and kicking a werewolf's ass sounds really exciting. She hasn't really seen him up close, but she's seen enough glimpses to know that he's big and it's probably unaware of the fact that it's winter, because all he's been wearing are some thorn caqui pants.

  
If a human saw him they would probably be startled by it, but Natasha knows that werewolves don't really need any clothes to keep them warm. Their body temperature must probably be over 40°C and she's pretty sure they only use pants because they're used to it.

  
It's a fact that pretty much everybody thinks that if you are a vampire it means you don't feel cold or wamrth. But that's not exactly true. You need to be feeding of human blood in a constant basics to be like that and have all that ice skin bullshit. When you feed of animal blood you loose such perks as not being cold in the middle of the fucking winter. And Natasha knows that because she's been there, she had been one of those uncontrollable human blood suckers. She didn't think she'd ever not be like that, but then she met Clint and it all changed.

  
He was human and had a particular set of skills that was enough to kill a newborn vampire like it was nothing. She honestly thought she was going to die that day. But he just stared at her dying self and decided to capture her and take care of her. He fed her wih animal blood. At first it tasted awful. Well even now it's not exactly a tasty treat. But after having only that to drink she started to feel different. More human, less bloodlusted. She felt cold and warmth and decided that she prefered feeling that way. And it also turned those daunting red eyes to green and she really liked how they made her red curls stand out.

  
She also noticed how it made her a bit weaker than before, but it also gave her enough clarity of mind to develop better sills in fighting, all of which were taught by Clint himself. So even if this particular werewolf were as big as he looks she was pretty sure she could still kick his ass. 

  
-//-

  
Natasha was going back to Clint's farm after a hunt. She was walking between the trees, because it gave her a shortcut, but also because it provided her the perfect opportunity to confront her stalker. She decided it was time. She had fed with her favorite meal, "bears", which made her stronger than she was a few days ago. So it was the perfect opportunity for it.

  
She was going through the branches and she could feel him behind her.

  
"You know, it's really rude to stalk a person that much, Wolfie." She said out loud while slowing down her steps. "You should at least introduce yourself..." She turned around after that sentence and kept staring at the tree she knew he was behind. She heard some branches being moved and then he appeared out of the shadows.

  
The first thing she saw were his eyes, which were incredible blue. He was probably 6 feet tall and had defined chest, defined abs and huge arms. He definitely looked like an werewolf. Definitely smelled like one too. When was the last time that canine had taken a shower?

  
He had sand blond hair that was a complete mess and a strong jawline. She was pretty sure that if he smiled there would be dimples in his cheek. All in all, he was hot. It was too bad that he was a dog.

  
"Hello Natasha" he had a rough voice. He just stood there, staring intently at her eyes. He didn't seem nervous and didn't act as if he was planning to attack her. All he did was look at her and it was making her feel uncomfortable. She moved closer to him slowly and he still didn't move a muscle.

  
"Should've known you'd know my name" she kept moving closer to him, analyzing his every reaction to it. When she was close enough to touch him she noticed how his breathing seemed to spike a little. It intrigued her, was he scared of her? Because it definitely didn't seem like it. "And yet, I know nothing about you Wolfie... Well, except the fact that your clearly not a fan of shirts. Or any sort of clothing really" she teased him and moved another step closer. She was now close enough that she could feel how warm he really was. Well they weren't kidding about werewolves being hot, in every sense of the word.

  
She noticed how her approach made him slightly anxious. His eyes started to wander, looking at her eyes, her hair and her lips as if he wasn't really sure what to look at. It was almost as if he was attracted to her. And she really wanted to find out if that was true.  
Natasha's smirk was incredibly devious as she stared right back at him.

  
"What's wrong Wolfie? Feeling a bit uncomfortable?" Then she laid her right hand on his bare chest. The werewolf's entire body shook with a shudder, he closed his eyes and gasped, raising his hand to cover hers on his chest. He seemed stunned for a second, but then his eyes softened and he looked at her in a weird way and she just knew. Her eyes widened when she realized what was really happening. She had heard stories about that sort of thing. How a werewolf had some sort of spiritual experience where he finds the person he's meant to spend eternity with. But that couldn't be it, could it? Werewolves weren't supposed to go "Imprinting" on vampires. Werewolves saw themselves as vampire hunters, which basically made them sworn enemies.

  
Natasha stared at him in question expecting a laugh, confusion, anything that would prove that she was wrong. But instead he nodded his head in affirmation. Well that was new, she definitely wasn't expecting that to be the reason he'd been following her these last few days. And Natasha, being the little shit she is, decided to torture him for it.

  
"Now now... Did you really had your wolfie thing with me Wolfie boy?" She taunted him and tortured him by running her nails down his chest. The poor guy just closed his eyes again and sighed. She definitely liked having that sort of power over him. "Never thought I'd see a werewolf getting soft with a vampire."

  
That got his attention apparently. That or her nails still scratching down his abdomen, because the next thing Natasha knew was that she was being pressed against a tree with both her hands pinned above her head and staring wide eyed at a very pissed werewolf.

  
"And you are incredibly sassy for a vampire that feeds of only animal blood" he taunted her back."And please stop calling me Wolfie, that's not my name." That made her smile.

  
"And what is your name then Wolfie?" He narrowed his eyes at that, tightening his fingers around her wrists. He brought his face closer to hers and then lowered it so that his lips were near her ear.

  
"It's Steve" he whispered. That wasn't supposed to be arousing for her, but his voice was so low and rough that it made her whole body heat up. Or maybe it was the 42°C body pinning her to that fucking tree. "You clearly have no idea of what is happening or you just don't care about it"  
He was clearly frustrated with her and yet it felt like now that he was touching her he couldn't get himself to let go of her.

  
"Oh, I know Steve " she purred out his name "I just don't care" His whole body tensed up and his eyes looked so hurt she almost felt bad about it. Almost. But he still didn't let her loose. "Can you give me some space here Wolfie?" He did the complete opposite of that and tightened up his hold on her wrists pressing his whole body against her. The whole bared six packs of his upper body. She tensed up. He was too damn hot and so close that she felt like she couldn't breathe.

  
"I think that if you wanted space you would have pushed me away by now". Natasha opened her mouth to answer him but he suddenly turned half of his body around to hold an arrow that was going straight towards his shoulder and would have craved itself right between her eyes had he not caught it. She stared wide eyed at it for a second and then raised her eyes and saw Clint pointing another arrow at Steve. How the hell did she not listen to him sneaking up behind them she honestly didn't know.

  
"Step away from the vampire, buddy!" Clint announced while still pointing an arrow at Steve. The werewolf laughed - and there were his dimples - but did what he was told in an extremely slow pace. He turned and stared at Clint with his arrow in his hands.

  
"Impressive" Steve pointed out while analyzing his arrow and then pointed it at Clint "But I could still hear you getting out of the house" he smirked and practically jumped of excitement while saying that, he looked extremely proud of himself and then turned to her "You seemed surprised though, were you distracted or something?" He dared to tease her. She stared dagger's at him and he just smiled amusedly at her. She rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the house but stopped short when she saw that Clint did not lower his bow. "You gonna let him kill me? It does sounds tempting, but I wouldn't want any of my friends hunting you guys down."

  
She wasn't stupid she knew what he meant about it being tempting. He'd rather be dead than having to be bound to her for eternity. She couldn't blame him, she wasn't making it any easier for him. She knew how fucked up that must be for him, hell if it wasn't disturbing for her either, but she just couldn't help herself. She didn't know how to deal with that in any other way.

  
"Put the bow down Clint" the man in question looked at her as if she was crazy.

  
"Nat, you do know he's a werewolf, right?" She rolled her eyes. God, is he serious?

  
"No, Clint. He's a complete normal guy walking around in the snow with no shirt, no shoes and picking up arrows people shoots at him." This time he rolled his eyes while Steve gave a muffled laugh. "Of course I know he's a werewolf! He's not gonna hurt me, so put the bow down" he did as she said but still looked suspicious about the whole situation.

  
"If you say so Red." She started to go towards the house again and Clint went to follow her but stopped when he saw that the Werewolf went to follow her too. "Wow wow, where do you think your going Golden Retriever?" That made him growl so loud that he actually sounded like a wolf.

  
"My name's Steve!" He spat back. Natasha turned around to see them staring dagger's at each other.

  
"Clint is fine. Let him be." Steve's head turned so fast in her direction she swears she heard it crack. He looked shocked, like he couldn't believe she said that. She rolled her eyes at him, but gave him a small smile as a sign of truce to which he nodded and gave a smile of his own.

  
Clint just stared at them for a moment, trying to understand what the hell was happening there and then huffed and stomped towards the house when Steve gave him a sarcastic smile with a face that looked a lot like he was saying "you better get used to it buddy".

Natasha couldn't help but smile at that. She resumed her path towards the house with Steve following her yet again.


	2. Two

Steve has always dreamed about this moment. About how it would finally make him feel whole. His friends had told him about it. How it had changed them for better, how they felt complete and at peace with the world. He never thought it would be like this though. He was pretty sure this wasn't supposed to be happening right now. He wasn't supposed to be "Imprinting" on a vampire not matter how beautiful said vampire was.

He was just following a trail, he was hunting her down and planning on killing her like he did with so many others like her. But the second he laid eyes on her his world stopped. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, all he could do was stare at her from behind the bunch of branches he was hiding. She was stunning. Waves of her hair falling on her shoulders, full red lips and her eyes. They were green. Thank God they were green. She was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and in that moment the fact that she was a vampire didn't even cross his mind. He literally felt whole. It was like he didn't know what life was really like until that very moment. He would do anything to her, be anything to her. All he wanted to do at that moment was go to her and get a closer look, so that he could see every little detail of her face. But he couldn't do that, so all he did was stay behind that line of branches while she looked around trying to figure it out who was there. She knew he was behind those branches, he could tell. She opened her mouth and he thought she was going to say something, but then she bit her lips, frowned and got into the house.

-//-

Steve was staring at the house intently. He felt stupid but he couldn't get himself to move from the rock he was sitting while staring at it. He could see Clint going to the window from time to time to check if he was still there. He hadn't told Steve to come in with them, and Steve didn't really feel like asking for it. So when they neared the house after their little confront in the woods earlier, Steve just sat at this rock and stayed there, staring.

He could hear Clint complaining about it to Natasha. Asking her to explain what was happening and getting frustrated everytime she brushed him off with some, not so convincing, story about how Steve probably had the hots for her or something. She clearly didn't want to talk about it and he somehow knew it was because she didn't know how to deal with it. He'd seen it in her eyes the second she realized what was happening, how she had panicked but soon hid it behind her snarky comments and flirty facade.

He wanted to hate her for it. Acting as if that meant absolutely nothing but a way for her to torment him. But he just couldn't hate her, not even a little bit. God if Stark saw him like that he would say he looked like a kicked puppy. Which was exactly how he was feeling, like a bloody kicked puppy.

The thought of Stark made him think about his pack. He missed them. Missed their voices in his head. Which had totally vanished the second he saw her. He didn't know why and he clearly was preoccupied with something else at that moment to realize that. But now, sitting in a rock with snow falling around him, he really wished he could hear his friends taunting him like they always would.

What would they think of him? Fucking "Imprinting" on a vampire. They probably wouldn't believe him and they would be right to do so. Because this wasn't supposed to happen, he didn't know why it did. And as much as he didn't want to believe that had happened his heart wouldn't let him. It was like she had branded her name on his heart like a fucking tattoo. God he felt so stupid right now.

The sound of a grunting bowman heading towards the door frustrated got his attention. He looked up the second Clint opened the door and stepped outside. He marched towards Steve, cleary determined. The second he was close enough Steve stood, because he wasn't very fond of men towering him. Clint stared at him, analyzing him with a frown on his forehead.

"Alright buddy, I give up" he announced while throwing his arms up, exasperated. "Nat won't open her mouth about whatever it was that happened between you two in the woods, so I guess it's time to ask you about it." He sounded extremely frustrated. He clearly wasn't used to Natasha hiding things from him. Steve raised his left eyebrow, staring him down. Should he tell him? He obviously cared for Natasha a great deal. But he didn't know him. And if she didn't want to tell him he should probably respect her choice, right?

"It's complicated" Steve said and Clint grunted, clearly frustrated for not knowing the truth.

"Are you her pet now?" He challanged him. Steve narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at him for saying that.  
"Definitely not!" He growled back, curling his fingers into a fist, ready to punch the guy.

"Wow, calm down!" Clint raised his hands in surrender then closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Let's go inside, how about that, huh? Then you can decide if you'll tell me or not." Steve just kept staring him for awhile, not knowing if he was serious or not, and then nodded. "Great, come on" he motioned with his hand for him to follow and then walked towards the house. Steve followed him and he could swear he heard Natasha cursing under her breath in the second floor of the house. It made him laugh.

"He was going to find out eventually" he muttered quietly so only she could hear.

"I know" she whispered back. He continued to follow Clint, until they were inside the house and he went straight to the couch, throwing himself in it and telling Steve to sit down anywhere he wanted.

It was a cozy living room. Two couches and a love sit surrounding a fireplace that was lit, warming the whole place up. There was a coffe table in the middle of the room with a glass that was full with a clear liquid that smelled distinctly like vodka. It was probably Natasha who was drinking it since he clearly remembers seeing her buy some expensive bottle of vodka a few days ago, while he was following her.

The floor was made of dark colored wood and there was a huge hug in the middle of the room under the couches.

Steve wasn't sure if he should tell Clint yet, but decided to at least seat for awhile. It's been awhile since he sat in a comfortable seat and that couch looked extremely comfy. The second he sat down his whole body said thanks. He closed his eyes and sighed, throwing his head back against the couch.

"Been awhile, huh?" Clint noticed. "How long have you been following her?" He asked.

"A week" Steve said groggy nearly falling asleep. When was the last time he slept? He couldn't remember, probably a night before running into Natasha. Clint laughed softly at how tired he sounded.

"I'm betting you haven't slept in a week too, huh?" He guessed and Steve laughed too.

"Something like that." He didn't know how he could still talk, he felt so tired. He probably should've slept while following her, but he couldn't even think about sleep. What if she disappeared while he slept? She could still do it, but somehow he felt that she wouldn't vanish without Clint, and Clint probably didn't feel like abandoning his house.

"You should sleep" he got up "We can talk tomorrow" he turned to leave but stopped short apparently having forgot to say something "No funny business or else I won't miss next time I shoot you".

"Allright" Steve murmured, half asleep already. Then he went up the stairs. It didn't take long for Steve to sleep, as soon as he heard the Bowman's door close he laid down on the couch and fell asleep to Natasha's whispered "Goodnight Wolfie".

They still needed to talk about what happened and he really hoped Natasha would contribute in said conversation, but for now he need to rest, and she clearly needed sometime to absorb and figure how to deal with it. So they better deal with it tomorrow with a rested mind.


	3. Three

Natasha couldn't sleep. Not that she really did sleep. She was a vampire and vampires don't usually sleep. When she was different, when she used to fed out of human blood she never slept. Now that she is not that bloodlusted she does it sometimes. She doesn't really need it though, she sometimes does it because she likes the dreams that comes with being that deep into unconsciousness.

  
She really wishes she could sleep right now. So she could turn off her brain and just stop thinking about the werewolf snoring downstairs.

  
Why did that had to happen to her? Why didn't he found a perfectly normal human woman to have his "Imprinting" thing? It just had to be her. As if her life wasn't already complicated enough.

  
It's not easy being a vampire that doesn't drink human blood. It's actually pretty rare to find someone like her these days. And those who do fed of of human blood are not particularly pleased with people like her. They think she's a plague that needs to be destroyed. So it's not uncommon for a bad vampire or two to appear out of nowhere to try to kill her. Clint knows that too. That's why he's so protective, he knows how people are constantly hunting her down.

  
There are traps all over the woods surrounding his house to ensure that no vampire finds them. And she's pretty sure there's a few of them inside the house too. He didn't put them there because of her though, he always had them. He's been hunting vampires for a long time. He's had them ever since her lost his wife to a red eyed.

  
He told her that the vampire that attacked them didn't kill Laura. That he turned her and took her away. So he trained and became a killing machine to find her and kill her, because that's what she would've wanted him to do. In the end he did find her but he couldn't kill her. So he did what he did to Natasha and locked her up in his basement. Gave her only animal blood to drink. He said she suffered way to much, said that her transition was so much worse than Natasha's. He didn't explain exactly how, but from her experience she could take a guess.

  
When she was going through her transition she remembers feeling like her whole body was on fire from the lack of human blood. Animal blood was simply keeping her alive while she was changing. She also remembers being a bitch. Cursing him, threatening to slash his throat while fighting against the chains that were holding her in that cell. She could only imagine what terrible things his wife must've said to him.

  
He said thay when it ended. That even when her eyes turned green, that she wasn't the same person. She was better than a red eyed one but that she was nothing like her old human self. It was like she didn't remember who that person was. Natasha knows that, because for her it's the same thing.

  
But the problem was that she remembered who she was as a red eyed. And that destroyed her. Clint said he tried to help her through it. Tried to keep her sane. But that she was too far gone. And when she discovered that there were vampires hunting her for what she was, she gave herself freely to them and they killed her before Clint could save her.

  
After that he started to hunt down vampires and kill them mercilessly. She doesn't really know why he saved her. She was pretty sure he was going to rip her head out and burn her to ashes. When she first asked him about it, he said he didn't know either. Later though he told her that he had seen a green eyed vampire a few days before he met her and that when he saw her laying in the ground almost dead he thought about his wife and how he wished he could've done something to save her that time. So he impulsively took her to his house and tried to save her the way that he wasn't able save his wife.

  
And now here she is, being hunted by her own kind and being followed by a werewolf that apparently is stuck with her for eternity. She doesn't know how to deal with that. What the hell is she supposed to do?

  
She gives an exasperated sigh and gets up. It's not like she's getting any sleep anyway. Steve's still asleep downstairs and she really needs a shot of vodka right now and she really shouldn't have left her bottle in the kitchen.

  
She tiptoes down the stairs towards the kitchen, fully intend on getting her vodka and going straight back to her room. But the second she lays eyes on him she stops. That couch is way to small for him and she can't stop the small laugh that slips through her mouth at the sight in front of her. He's on his side with his head pillowed on the arm of the couch. His arms are crossed across his chest and bulging out his huge arms. Both his legs are sort of thrown over the other arm of the couch, but the fact that he's on his side made them kind of cross each other in a weird way. He has a frown on his forehead and looks completely uncomfortable.

  
He must've been way too tired if he's sleeping as deep as he is right now, especially in that position. He's been following her for little over a week now, so it kind of makes sense that he'd be tired. But that tired? That probably means he hasn't sleep during all this time and her heart actually hurts for him.

  
She was so focused on herself, on how she's supposed to deal with that, that she never really stopped to think about he must be feeling right now. They were meant to be enemies, he was supposed to hunt her and kill her. God, what's going on through his head? He must be a mess.

  
She doesn't even realize she's walking towards him, not until she's close enough to touch him. She sits down on the coffee table that's in front of the couch, careful not to drop the glass of vodka she left there earlier.

  
She just stares at him. At his face. He's beautiful. Thick eyebrows and chiseled chin that's covered with a bit of a stubble, full kissable lips. Why did he have to be that beautiful? He crunches his forehead a little and then his eyelids starts to flutter, as if he's about to wake up. She should run back to her room. But she doesn't, she just waits until his sea blue eyes are looking straight at her own green ones. He doesn't seem surprise to se her there and he just keep looking at her until his face contorts when he seems to realize the position he is in is extremely uncomfortable. She laughs at him when he grunts and struggles to sit, his joints cracking.

  
"Oh God" he complains. Stretching out his legs and moaning at both the pain and relief of it being at the right angle. His legs touch hers from where she's sitting on the coffee table, but she doesn't even flinch, still smiling at this whole scenario. His neck cracks so loud when he rolls his head that he actually closes his eyes and whines in pain. "Jesus".

  
"You should've gone for the bigger couch you know. This one is not exactly your size." She tells him, smiling. He laughs at her words and opens his eyes to look at her. His legs are still stretched out closely to her own legs.

  
"Clint was there."

  
"Well, he's not there anymore" she teases him and he rolls his eyes at her and that it's weirdly attractive. She clasps her hands on her lap, trying to distract herself.

  
"I can see that" he crosses his arms over his chest, his eyes playful as he stares at her. He needs to stop doing that, it makes him on so tantalizing and she really shouldn't be feeling that way towards him. He frowns a bit, confused. "I can't really remember much after sitting down".

  
Nat softly laughs at that. He continues to stare at her with those eyes and he really needs to stop looking at her like that. He's been looking at her like ever since he walked out from behind that tree in the woods. And she somehow knows that he can't really help himself. His expression suddenly changes, his eyes narrowing and his nose twitching.

  
"Can we talk Natasha?" He asks. "Without the snarky comments" and then he looks down and laughs to himself. "Not that I don't like them, they are sort of exciting" he looks at her again, his eyes smiling. "But I really wish we could talk".

  
She just stays there, with her fingers moving in an unnecessary way to distract her. She looks down for a moment then sighs and nods at him. He smiles weakly, clearly nervous about all this. She is too.

  
"Okay, so talk" she encourages him.

  
"Clint wants to know what happened" he states.

  
"I know" it feels weird, him knowing. He would certainly laugh at her, thinking she was playing with him. Well she wouldn't blame him, this whole situation is really fucked up.

  
"You don't want him to know?" Steve asks her and she frowns.

  
"Not really, I just didn't think he would believe me if I told him" He hums and bites his lower lip in concentration.

  
"Okay" he accepts her explanation. "There's something I want to know though" he continues.

  
"And what is that Wolfie?" She smirks, teasing him. He just smiles back and rolls his eyes at her again. _Please stop doing that_ , she thinks, she doesn't know why but it's strangely arousing. She shifts uncomfortable where she's sitting, running her left hand through her hair to try and calm down. What's wrong with her?

  
"Do you understand? What happened to me? Why I'm here..." He finally asks. Natasha stares back at him and nods.

  
"Yeah, I do" he sighs, relieved, then saggs back against the couch, uncrossing his arms and running his hand through his hair.

  
She smiles a little at that. Darting her eyes around the room to avoid staring at his bared torso. His grunt draws her eyes back to him.

  
"God, I need a shower" and she can't help it, she just burst out laughing. He joins her, both of them laughing out loud. It takes awhile for them to calm down enough to be able to really say anything.

  
"You really do" she smiles at him and then stands up. "Come, I'll show you where the bathroom is" he stands up too but them frowns and sighs loudly.

  
"I don't have any clothes" she laughs.

  
"Think I didn't noticed that?" She tells him and he has he courage to smirk at her. He knows he's attractive, and he knows she's seen that.

  
"Been checking me out much?" She groans at his ridiculous face and starts to walk towards the bathroom upstairs.

  
"Come on!" She coaxes him. "I'll get some clothes from Clint, I'm not sure they'll fit you though" she stops in front of the door of the bathroom waiting for him to enter but he stops in front of her. He has a devious face and she just knows he's going to say something stupid.

  
"So you have noticed I'm bigger than him" it's so stupid, she can't hold the laugh she lets out at how completely stupid that sounds. And he just laughs along.

  
"Go take your shower Wolfie!" Then she pushes him inside the bathroom and walks towards Clints room to gather some clothes. As she walks away from the bathroom she pretends she didn't hear the strangled gasp that scaped from his mouth when her hands touched his chest while pushing him. She also tries not to think to much about how it made her hands burn, and it's not because he has 42°C body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I've finally finished this chapter. Things have been a bit chaotic around here. Plans of moving to another country and finishing college have been driving me a bit insane. But I finished. I wanted it to be longer, but I'm planning on writing a bit of a Nat and Clint interaction with her filling him in in the situation present... So that's it... I hope you like it and if there are any grammar erros please inform me... English is not my birth language and I still have a few difficulties with it...

He woke up to the smell of bacon and his stomach growled loudly. God, when was the last time he had a proper breakfast? Probably before running into Natasha. He hasnt done a bunch of things since running into Natasha.

He could hear Clint and Natasha arguing in the kitchen.

"So he's sleeping on your bed now?" He could picture her rolling her eyes at his tone.

"It's not like I slept there with him if that's what you're thinking" she answered with a playful tone. "He was sleeping on his feet and that couch is just way to small for a Werewolf, so I ofered him my room for a nap." Clint hummed as if he still wasn't content with her explanation. "I'm pretty sure that if we'd had wild sex in my room you'd be able to hear a few things breaking" he could hear Clint chocking on his coffee and it made him laugh a bit.

Of course she would drop something like that while he was halfway through a cup of coffee.

"Well is not like you explained why we have a Golden Retriever in the house Red" Clint grumbled back. Really? Another dog joke? Doesn't this guy owns better jokes? Steve growled, clearly annoyed.

"Steve doesn't like that nickname" he could practically see the taunting smirk on her face. Clint buffed, annoyed.

Steve decided to go downstairs. He was the topic of their conversation after all, right?

"Oh really?" He asked playfully. "You're besties now, huh?" He could hear Clint taunting her. She gave an audible laugh. And then simply smirked when she saw him standing in he kitchen staring at Clint's head.

"Well, would that be such a bad thing, buddy?" Clint turned around so fast Steve could swear he heard his neck cracking.

"When did you... I didn't hear you on the stairs." He looked kind of frustrated for not being able to hear his steps. "You're supposed to be a Werewolf, not a cat. Cats are silent, werewolves should be noisy"

Steve laughed, that was the worst analogy ever. Natasha had her hand over her mouth and was shaking her head of embarrassment for her friend momentary childishness.

"Clint... Just stop talking gibberish"

"I can be quiet when I want to. Contrary to "popular" beliefs I'm not as loud as a Golden Retriever as you so "kindly" put it." Clint widened his eyes for a moment until he apparently realized that werewolves had enhanced hearing too. Natasha just laughed her ass off. He thought she was going to fall of her stall, but she's too gracious for such a scene to ever come to pass in front of him like that.

"So that's how you knew he didn't like the nickname! You guys were silently talking with your "magic tricks". He sounded extremely sarcastic. Which definitely sounded like him. Both Natasha and Steve rolled their eyes at him. He was about to continue his delusions when Steve's stomach decided to say hi.

"Lemme guess, hasn't eaten since you saw the red curls over there too, Huh?" Oh, if looks could kill, he would be dead now by the woman with the piercing green eyes staring at him with a dangerous look.

"Something like that" Steve answered. "Can I?" He asked pointing towards the mountain of bacon and pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Don't you like, only eat raw stuff? Or is that a lie too?" Why was this guy always making stupid jokes like that? It's like he has a death wish or something. Clint bursted out laughing "I'm just kidding, come eat before you faint"

Steve went straight towards the bacon and pancakes laid around on the table. Why was there so much food he didn't know and didn't really care, he was so hungry he could eat the whole table.

Steve could feel her eyes on him. He looked up and saw her smirking at him. "What's so funny?" He narrowed his eyes. She stared at Clint amusedly.

"You were right, he eats like a mad wolf" Steve just grunted and rolled his eyes. He just met these people and they were already making fun of him endlessly.

They both laughed.

"Is that my shirt?" Clint suddenly realized.

"Yeah" He mouthed with food filled mouth. "Natasha gave it to me"

"Gave it to you? When did we start giving each other's clothes to strangers Red? It doesn't even fit him properly. It looks like it's about to rip apart at any second" He stared at her.

"It was either that or him being naked. Which would not be such a bad sight to be seen" Natasha winked at him. Steve's just laughed shaking his head at her. Clint stared at her like she was mad.

"Just let him keep the shirt. Annnnd, apparently, my pants too. What else did you give him? My boxers too?" Natasha just raised an eyebrow as answer. "Alright, that's it. I'm going to check the perimeter now, just go ahead and give him all my stuff" he mumbled and stormed out. Natasha just rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't dwell well with strangers" she laughed to herself. Steve just noddded in acknowledge. He could hear her getting up and walking around in the kitchen but he was too focused on his food to pay attention to what she was doing.

"You know, I don't remember what real food used to taste like when I was human". He looked up at her. She was holding a piece of bacon and staring at it as if that would help her remember.

"That's sad, because I'm pretty sure bacon and pancakes is the best culinary invention ever" Natasha stared at him and smiled. "Must be difficult, always thirsting for blood all the time" he wondered out loud and she stared at him for awhile.

"I'm pretty sure no one has asked me that question before" He shrugged, finally finishing his food and looking at her. She had a thoughtful look. "I never really looked at it that way while I was a Red eyed. We were always so hungry for human blood that coherent thinking wasn't something we did often" Steve lleaned back on his chair and crossed his arms to show her that he was listening. She smiled at him and started to walk slowly around the kitchen. "When I was changing, thirst was all I felt. All the time. The first time Clint gave me animal blood my throat burned. It actually felt like I was drinking liquid fire" Her lips trembled slightly at the memory. "Now it's just natural. I'm not saying it's a beautiful sight, me sucking a poor rabbit dry. But after I do it, I actually feel satisfied and not hungry all the time like I used to before."

"Do you miss it?" She stared at him for a while until she understood what he meant. 'Do you miss human blood?'

"No, not one bit" He smiled at her, satisfied with her answer. She just smiled back.

"Well, I'm going to help Clint with the perimeter and try to explain a few things to him" Steve nodded and watched as she left the house after her friend.


	5. Five

She knew he was going to be mad when she didn't tell him what was really happening. But she didn't expect him to be so upset with her like he is. She went after him and found him almost throwing a bear trap on the nearest surface he could find. He was literally wrestling with the thing. She moved slowly, not to startle him and got closer to him.

"This stupid thing won't stay open!" He complained when he saw her. She needed to tell him before he went nuts.

"Clint" she said while sitting on a rock nearby "Come here" she patted the surface near her. He just stared at her for a moment, until he decided to do as she said. He dropped the bear trap on the floor and practically threw his body on the rock, sighing deeply and crossing his arms.

"What? You're going to ask me to apologize to the guy?" Natasha laughed softly and shook her head.

"No, Clint. I just want to talk" He droped his arms and paid attention to her. "I'm sorry for all this mess. I didn't exactly plan on all of this happening" Natasha said and signed deeply while leaning back on her hands and looking at the clouds.

"What really happened, Nat?" He seemed so worried. She was a bit worried herself. She had no idea how to deal with this. How could she explain it to him without sounding batshit crazy.

"It's a bit complicated. I'm not sure I can explain it myself" He frowned, clearly confused.

"Try it" He coaxed her.

"Ok" She sat up straight and looked at him "What happened between me and Steve isn't natural. We don't even know how it happened. See, werewolves have this thing that happens when they meet the one he's supposed to be with. They call it an _imprinting_. I've never heard of it ever happening with a vampire before. Neither did he apparently, and that's pretty messed up" Clint looked a bit shocked and somehow disgusted.

"So you're saying he had a 'love at first sight' thingy with you?" She laughed, if only it was that simple. A crush would be easy to deal with. This was so much more than that.

"Something like that Clint, but not quite. It's more complicated than that" Taking a deep breath she thought of the best way to explain this situation "He's somehow bound to me. He's not simply harbouring a crush. His basic instincts in this situation tell him to be around me and to protect me. His crush is an added torture I guess"

"Torture?" He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, he's not exactly thrilled to be stuck with a vampire, that's for sure" She snorted.

"And how do you know he has a crush on you then? Did he tell you that?"

"Oh, no. It's just pretty obvious. He keeps staring at me" she joked and they both laughed.

"You do that too" he taunted her.

"What?" She pretended that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Stare at him"

"Well, he's hot, can you blame me?" Clint buffed and they both started to laugh again and she felt like they were back on good terms with each other.

"So he's not plotting your death then?" He asked.

"No Clint, he's not"

"Well" he sighed "That's messed up" He concluded, and leaned back on the rock to stare at the clouds himself this time.

"Tell me about it!" She huffed, "messed up" doesn't begin to cover it.

They just sat there for awhile, Clint staring at the clouds in deep thought and Natasha just looking at the snow while her fingers where twitching in a nervous way.

"So we're stuck with him then?" Clint turned his head in her direction. She snorted.

"Come on, he's not that bad is he?" He looked at her like she was crazy and then went to a fit of laughter that she soon joined in, both of then laughing out loud. "Come on arrow guy, let me help you with the traps" She said and then grabbed his hand and pulled him through the forest.

When they finished checking on the traps, they returned to the house and found a sleeping werewolf over the couch again. At least it was the bigger one this time and it fitted him better. But it still wasn't big enough for him. His head was thrown over the arm of the couch in a way that would probably make his neck hurt when he wakes up and his legs slightly bent in order to fit on the couch properly. She couldn't help but laugh at him again. There was a perfect bed upstairs for him to sleep and yet he came here on the couch.

The loud noise of the front door being slammed by the wind startled him in his sleep and he fell of the couch. Clint's hysterical laugh was contagious and soon she was laughing too. He looked a bit confused at first, but soon enough he collect himself and stood up.

"Didn't hear you guys come in" he tried to straighten his - Clint's clothes - that were way to small for him. "You were gone long" he commented while running a hand through the mess that was his hair.

"I'm surprised you didn't march through the forest looking for Red" Clint teased him, while putting his bow on the kitchen table. He grunted and rolled his eyes at him and Natasha couldn't help but laugh, which made him stare at her. Clint disappeared into the house, apparently going to the bathroom and then was just the two of them

"I could hear you guys on the forest" He said and grimaced when he moved his neck. Finally feeling the pain she knew was coming. "Shit" he twisted his neck and groaned. He sat down and bent foward while rubbing his neck.

"You really need to stop sleeping on the couch. You clearly don't fit in it" Natasha pointed out and went to sit next to him. She didn't know what possessed her, but she put her hands where he was rubbing, moving his hands out of the way. He froze for a second but didn't stop her. She started to squeeze it lightly at first and then a bit more forcefull when he didn't complain. He started to groan loudly and lean his neck on her hand, which was somehow, incredible arousing for her. She squirmed a bit on the couch and raised her other hand towards his neck and then he turned into a loud mess of groans and moans that were really turning her on. God why does it sound so obscene to her ears?

"Jesus, that's good" he breathed out, his body relaxing and she could feel the knot's in his neck loosing.

"What's with all the moaning?" Natasha jumped, her hands leaving his neck and turning to stare at Clint. He raised his hands in defense, pointed at the stairs and went towards it, going to his room.

Steve laughed and leaned his head on his right hand, staring at her. She looked back at him soflty.

"You could've slept on my bedroom" He smiled at her.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping" He explained and then leaned back on the couch. He threw his head back slowly to test his neck, grunting lowly. She leaned back on the arm of the couch, bringing her legs up and hugging them. "I was just sitting here staring at the ceiling, I must have fallen at sleep at some point, I can't really remember"

He seemed deep in thought for awhile and then his face turned a bit frustrated. Something was clearly disturbing him.

"What's wrong?" She asked and put her chin on the knees to get a better look at him. He looked at her and seemed surprised with her question.

"Nothing" He said, but she narrowed her eyes at him, not believing for a second "I just miss my pack, that's all" She was confused for a second, couldn't werewolves like "read" the minds of their packs? "Yes, we're supposed to be able to communicate in our minds, but ever since I ran into you it has just stopped" She felt bad for him. What more did he lose since running into her? He obviously hasn't been sleeping, eating or having any time for himself this last week. And now he couldn't even communicate with his family.

"I'm sorry" She didn't even know why she was apologising.

"Why? It's not you fault" He said softly and turned his body towards her.

"Did you try calling them?" She asked and he sighed leaning his head on his hand again.

" I thought about it. But I wouldn't know what to say to them" Oh, so that's what's been bothering him. "They wouldn't believe me, you know. I can barely believe it myself" He was worried they would think he was crazy. He might as well be, _imprinting_ on a vampire.

"Well, they're your friends, aren't they?" He nodded but still looked concerned with the idea of talking to them. "Then they will understand" She tried to reassure him. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yes" Well at least he had that. Yeah, like that is going to make her feel better about it. She grabbed his hand and made him look at her when he looked down.

"Call them, Steve. They'll understand" He nodded, she smiled at him and got up to give him some privacy. "I'll be in my room, if you need a nap, let me know. It's not like I need to sleep or anything" He stared at her for awhile and then he smiled and nodded in thanks. She went up the stairs and decided to take a shower.

She could hear him pacing downstairs while she was in the shower. Only when she entered her room she could hear the sound of his call. Somebody picked up as soon as it rang. She could hear a desperate "Steve, is that you?" He responded with an "Yes, Tony, it's me". She thought about continuing to listen to their conversation. But decided to give him some privacy. She was also really hoping to get some sleep. Even though she didn't need it to live, she still craved it. So she changed into her pijamas and laid under the blankets for warmth. As soon as she laid down she could smell his scent on her pillows and the covers. Well, it wasn't so bad after a shower, it was actually rather pleasant. She stuck her nose into the pillow and closed her eyes, letting his scent and the sound of the wind outside to lull her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

  
\- Steve? Is that really you? Where the hell have you been? Why can't we hear you? - Tony kept babbling on the phone while Steve tried to answer his every question.

\- Yeah Tony , it's me. It's a bit complicated, I don't know how to explain it. - He said while scratching the back of his head.

\- What you mean complicated? What's going on? - Steve could hear other voices over the phone asking multiple questions, just like Tony. How would he even begin to explain this situation?

\- Is just... I don't know how to explain without sounding like a lunatic. - How does a werewolf tell his pack he has imprinted on a vampire? Hell if he knew. 

\- Where are you? We can go and get you so you can explain. - Letting out a breath he decided to just tell him.

\- It happened Tony. - he said that while getting up to pace around the room.

\- What? What happened? - he seemed confused. Of course he would be, Steve clearly forgot about the lack of mind reading.

\- The thing, the soulmate thing. - he just couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. The word would make it all real, as if everything he was feeling these last few days weren't real enough.

\- You imprinted? I can't believe it. And you still can't say the fucking word? Honestly Steve, it's not gonna kill you. Wait, what does this has to do with you disappearing? And what about our communication? - He didn't know how Tony could move so fast with his words. It really annoyed him sometimes. It's as if he turned on a switch or something.

\- It's difficult to explain it. - God why was this so damn hard?

\- Oh dear God Steve, just tell us already - That was clearly Pepper and he couldn't help but laugh. Typical of her to be impatient.

\- Well, it happened with a vampire. - Silence followed, until suddenly everyone burst into laughter.

\- Are you on drugs? - They just kept on laughing, until they realized that Steve wasn't laughing - Wait, you're not serious, are you? Because this isn't funny Steve.

\- I'm not lying. I was blown away myself when I realized what she really was. - Steve buffed, exasperated.

\- Ah, so is a she, huh? - Tony joked.

\- Oh, shut up, you dumbass. - Really? Of all the jokes, he had to go there.

\- Are you sure about this Steve? Like, 'not on drugs' sure? - he just laughed, clearly frustrated.

\- I'm sure Tony. And there's more... She's a green eyed one. - He could hear the 'what the hell's and the 'he's definitely high' probably coming from Sam and couldn't help but groan.

\- Huh, are you sure? Not that I'm doubting you, which I'm clearly doing, but are you SURE? Because this is crazy shit man...

\- I know, believe me I know. Why do you think I haven't called until now? - he collapsed on the couch, annoyed. Why would he joke about something like this? They knew him better than that.

\- Okay, what's her name then? - Tony sounded a bit sarcastic for his taste, but it was kind of understandable.

\- Natasha. - he liked saying her name. It sounded good on his lips.

\- That's a pretty name Steve - said Pepper. "Come on, you serious believe this Pep?" "Of course I do Tony, can't you hear the distress in his voice? It's clearly eating him away!" - These two were hilarious. He honestly had no idea how someone like Pepper could put up with Tony. He had imprinted on her 4 years ago, when she had no idea about the existence of werewolves. She wasn't kept in the dark for long. Tony couldn't stop himself from telling her. One of the curses of the imprinting. The inability of lying to your partner.

\- I'm not lying Tony. I don't know what to say to make you guys believe it. - He gave up. He knew they wouldn't believe him. It is sort of insane after all.

\- How is this possible? - his voice changed. He wasn't being sarcastic anymore. He seemed confused.

\- I wish I knew. Natasha it's just as confused as myself. - This was sort of crazy after all.

\- Can we go and meet you? This way we can all try to figure this out together - It seemed like a good idea, but his whole body was against it. Just imagining a bunch of werewolves around her worried him. What if they couldn't control themselves and ended up killing her. It just wasn't an option.

\- I'm not sure guys.

\- We're not gonna kill her Steve. You know we can't... - Well, he forgot that. Once you imprint on someone, the pack isn't allowed to touch said person. That's sacred. If they even try to do such thing the penalty is death itself.

\- I know, I know. But I'm not sure how she would react with a bunch of stinky werewolves camping on her living room. - She would not like that. He could imagine how pissed she would be.

\- We don't need to stay at her house. Just tell us the city and we'll find a hotel or something. - He really missed them. What harm could it do?

\- It's in Minnesota. In a city called Big Falls...

\- Alright. We'll be there in 5 days, okay? Is that enough time to warn her about it? - Five days? Oh man she would be so mad.

\- Yeah I guess it is. I just hope she doesn't bite me or something. - He laughed nervously.

\- I'm guessing she's not very fond of werewolves, then? - Bruce joked.

\- Well, she's a vampire. What vampire likes werewolves? - They all laughed.

\- Fair point there.... Well, goodbye Steve. Take care, see you soon... - Pepper ended the call. Ans Steve starred at the celling wondering how in hell was he going to tell her that a bunch of werewolves were coming into town? Oh man, he was screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

\- They're WHAT? - The first person he decided to tell about his pack coning to town was Clint. Apparently he didn't appreciate the gesture. - You invited a WHOLE pack of fucking WEREWOLVES to Big Falls? I can't believe it. - he started to pace. Natasha was still asleep, he could hear her snoring coming from her room. - I'm gonna need to double... No,no triple the traps. - he was mumbling to himself while still pacing around the kitchen. - God how stupid, bringing a pack of werewolves to a vampire's house.

\- They're not gonna stay here. - Steve tried to reason with him.

\- They can pick up her scent from miles of distance, staying here or at Becki's Inn it's no gonna do much diference!

\- Clint, they can't touch her. - At this he stopped pacing and stared at him, clearly confused.

\- What?

\- They can not touch her.

\- Yeah, I heard that, but why? How? - Steve sat down and took a deep breath, trying to figure it out, how to explain it, since he had also forgot about it himself.

\- It's some sort of law that every pack holds. Once you've imprinted on someone, your pack loses any sort of authority at decisions towards that person. Basically, they can't even stare at her if I decide that they can't. - Clint's face was hilarious, he seemed curious, but at the same time disgusted.

\- So it's as if you peed on her and marked her as yours? - Steve couldn't help but laugh. He had always thought the same way about that claim. It seemed exactly that, as if you had marked the person as your own.

\- Well, to them it seems that way. I never liked this particular claim, at least not how it sounded. As if the person belonged to you somehow, it's pretty messed up.

\- You know Nat is gonna flip, right? Especially when she hear that 'Law' of yours. - He laughed just imagining her face. She would definitely flip.

\- She's the one who told me to call them.

\- I'm pretty sure she said CALL and not 'Invite your werewolf buddies over for a snack'. - They both laughed at that. And Steve just covered his face with his hands in frustration.

\- I know.

\- When will they get here? - Clint asked and  finally sat down after all his pacing.

\- In five days. - Was this going to work? He did miss his friends and what they said about helping him figure this out made sense. He had no idea where to begin and Bruce had all these books about, well, everything. Including vampire's and werewolves history. They could help at figuring out why this happened.

\- Okay, well, I'm not the one telling this to her. I'm leaving that to you buddy. Oh, and I suggest that you do it as soon as possible, she will be pissed if she find out that you kept this from her.- Then he got up and started to grab things on the cabinets and the fridge in order to cook some dinner.

\- You're right. - he said and Clint just grunted, returning to his goal of making dinner. - Want some help with that? She's asleep right now and I'm pretty good with a knife myself. - Steve said while getting up and pointing at all the things he spread out on the counter.

\- Sure, go ahead and peel those carrots and potatoes. After you finished you can cut them into small cubes, okay? - He was washing some tomatoes and had apread a lot of chicken breasts on the table. Steve figured he was about to grill some chicken with a few vegetables. Which was fine to him since he loved chicken. He loved anything really. He loved to eat. With his metabolism running incredibly fast, he was always hungry and that meant that he could eat just about anything that was edible.

He figured that since Natasha didn't need to eat in order to stay alive, all the cooking ended up on Clint's hands. He seemed pretty used to it, working on automatic barely taking time to wonder about anything. Steve kept helping him, doing what he told him to do. Cutting the tomatoes and onions. Well, he ended up basically cutting everything while Clint seasoned the chicken and stirred the pans on the oven. The food was done pretty fast and in thirty minutes they were fixing the table and getting ready to eat.

He could hear Natasha coming downstairs before he could see her.

\- Wow, I must've slept a lot. You two look really cozy around each other. - she was leaning on the doorframe smirking mischievously at them setting the table.

\- He is really helpful in the kitchen, contrary to certain people - he said staring at her, to which she responded by sticking her tongue out. Incredibly mature of her and he couldn't help but laugh. - You better keep close eye on him or might steal him away from you.

\- I didn't know you had a thing for werewolves Clint. - she laughed and her friend just rolled his eyes at her, smiling at her remarks.

\- Are you in the mood for some mundane feast? - Steve just kept watching the both of them. They had a strong bond, taunting each other mercilessly. They must've probably gone through a lot of stuff together. It made him happy to know she had a friend and yet he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous over the fact that Clint knew so much about her and he knew almost to nothing.

\- I'll pass. I'm gonna go see if I can find some rabbits or luckily some wolves. - Steve grunted at that. - What? They really tasty somehow. You learn lots of things while starving during winter.

She winked at him and went towards her coat and boots. She was out of the house in a flash. He could see the determined look in her eyes before bursting through the woods. When he looked over to Clint he was clearly amused with something, chuckling and rubbing his face.

\- What? - Steve asked.

\- You're so screwed. She has you wrapped around her fingers and there's nothing you can do about it, right? - Sighing, he shook his head. Clint was right, she could step all over him and he wouldn't be able to do anything but comply. He felt sort of pathetic. He had to be a freak and go imprinting on a Vampire. Damn him.


End file.
